Death Might Never Reach Me (Mystogan X Reader X Sting)
by BeatriceEatonPrior
Summary: You are a Death Dragon Slayer. Raised By Acnologia. First met Mystogan, Then met sting. (LOVE TRIANGLE)
1. Chapter 1

**What you need to know is that i named the character Emma Black but if you want to change it, go ahead. Your 6 years old. Mystogan's probably 7 years old.**

 **Year X?**

 **Third Reader P.O.V**

Sleeping right next to a river in a forest was a small cute baby girl wrapped up with a white towel. However, Acnologia was in the forest looking for somewhere to hide. He saw a river and started to drink off it. The baby started laughing, looking at the dragon drinking the water. Acnologia looked at her puzzled.

"Why would you think thats funny?" He asked. Obviously the baby couldn't talk so the baby started whining.

"Do you have any one to take care of you?" He asked. The baby started crying, meaning no.

"I'll make you the strongest wizard ever, strong enough to end the whole world for me." He said. The baby started to look frightened as if she saw a spider.

 **The day before Year X777 (located in the middle of a dark forest)**

 **Your P.O.V (AT NIGHT)**

"Hey (Y/N), once i taught you everything i know, keep going north from where we are right now and join a guild. After that, destroy it even if something stops you." Acnologia said.

"I-I-I can't just destroy a guild..." i stammered.

"Do it for my sake, if you don't you are too weak to be my daughter." Acnologia said right to my face.

"Ok, I'll see but i'll do my best." I said softly.

"Hey i couldn't hear you, say it again." He said getting louder.

"I WILL DO MY BEST AND BE STRONG." I shouted.

"That's the spirit! Come on (Y/N), lets have some rest." He told me. I went on Acnologia's tail and slept peacefully for the whole night.

-Time Skip (Next Day)-

I opened my eyes and looked around me, Acnologia is gone, no scent of him.

"ACNOLOGIA? DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" I yelled. No one replied. it was so quiet, he was actually gone. I started crying.

"Don't you dare cry for that reason" Acnologia replied in my head. Or was it my imagination?

I remembered to find a guild and join it. OK! I must do it. I walked north for few min and reached this huge city which was so loud. I put my hands at my ears. I kept walking till i gave up and sat next to a door of a building where they played slow music. I buried my face on my knees and started crying.

"Hey, why are you crying?" This boy asked. I looked up and saw a boy with blue hair and a pattern under his eyes carrying a huge bag .

"My dad, he-'s gon- gone." I stammered.

"Hey, don't worry he's probably alright you know?" He came, put down his bad and sat next to me.

"Come, at least you have a shoulder to lean on now don't you?" He said. I cried on his shoulder while he patted me.

"Where did you come from?" I asked. He stiffened up a bit.

"I came back from a job in Fairy tail." He told me. I looked really confused because i didn't know fairies had tails.

"It's a mage guild, its so cool!" He read my mind. There was an awkward silence for about a few seconds.

"Can I Join?" I asked.

"Yeah Sure!"He smiled. That smile made my heart beat faster.

"Whats your name? I can't believe i haven't asked for your name yet!" He looked at me.

"It's (Y/N)" I said.

"(Y/n) What?"

"I don't- have a last name."

"Hmmm, your eyes are so (Eye/Color), your name should be (Y/N), (E/C)!" He told me smiling brightly.

"I love that name!" I smiled back. He stood up

"May i have the dance" A beautiful song started playing from the building.

"Yes you may." I held his hands and danced. It was so beautiful, i felt like i was in heaven. After the end of your song, he brought you to fairy tail.

"Woah. This is amazing!" I yelled. He nodded and brought me in. The guild was filled with so many people, there were two boys yelling at each other while a red headed girl scolded them. However, everyone froze and looked as me and Mystogan and found out we were holding hands. We turned as red as a tomato and let go as fast as i could.

"Hey, you want to join fairy tail?" This short old man asked. I nodded. He brought me to a room and told me not to ever use my magic unless he tells me too because its deadly (You have death dragon slayer magic which means when you click your fingers, the person you want to kill will die) and when people find out, they will either want the power or fear you forever. He later stamped me on (Body part)in a (F/C) colour. When i left the room, this salmon-haired guy named natsu asked me for a fight as well as this raven-haired boy.

This was the best moment of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**(THIS IS WHEN U AND OTHER PPL WERE YOUNG, NOT 17 or 18 YEARS OLD)**

"Hey Mystogan, i don't have anywhere to live though" I looked innocently. He laughed.

"Lets make an awesome house together in the forest!"

"Yeah!"

We made one that was so beautiful. It looked like Natsu's and Lisanna's but wayyyyy better.

 **-Two Weeks After joining Fairy Tail-**

 **I have a exceed named ash who's black and white.**

"Hey (Y/N)! Wanna do a job? You haven't done any for two weeks!" Gray asked.

"Yeah (Y/N)! Come On! I also wanna see your powers!" Natsu said. I looked at master direction and he mouthed _**go, but don't use your powers in front of them.**_ I nodded. Lisanna and Erza came to watch as well.

"Yeah! Come on! Let's Go!" I yelled. We pumped up our fist in the air. I started thinking about Mystogan, he rarely was seen in the guild because he went on so many jobs. It's worrying me a lot. We walked till we were in front of few thousand shadow soldiers. On my right was a river. I looked around and everybody was fighting them. Out of the blue, one of them pushed me into the river until i blacked out.

Third P.O.V

Natsu saw (Y/N) get pushed in the river and asked Lisanna to get her. After few minutes, we defeated them and Lisanna sadly came back out of the river saying she couldn't find her.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER DIE? I'M NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU GUYS!" Ash, your exceed screamed. No one replied. Everybody just went back to the guild feeling really guilty and sad.

In the river, a blue dragon brought her down deeper in the water.

-Few Weeks Later-

"We have been told that (Y/N) Is dead." The magic council said. Everybody started crying, arguing etc. We heard the door open and saw Mystogan, standing right in front of us.

"What's Happening?" He asked. He knew something was off because right now, (Y/N) would be already running towards him.

"(Y/N)'s Dead Mystogan. It's my fault" Gray said quietly while crying.

"And mine" Natsu said feeling guilty.

"WHAT, SHE-SHE... no, no it can't be." Mystogan said. He started crying and just left to the house they made. He checked all over the place. No sign of her.

"I... liked you (Y/N). It's just that i never had a chance to say that." Mystogan said. He sat down and cried.

\- Your P.O.V-

"Where am i?" I asked. I was under water. I looked around me and found out i was in a room under water. _I can't believe this, there's a city under the river? This is soo cool!_ Suddenly a blue dragon came.

"Ahh!" I screamed. She filled me in with all the details about whats happening in the outside world.

"I have to go there!" I yelled.

"Now, i need to teach you something before you go so you can be useful. I'm going to teach you how to use elemental magic but it isn't going to be dragon slayer magic." She told me.

"Yes! Thank you!"

"Sadly, Its going to take few years, when i mean few years, it means about 10 years."

"WHAAAAAAAATTTTT?!" I yelled. _Oh gosh, this is going to suck._

 **A/N: Hey! Please comment something, anything, whateverthing... lawl that doesn't make sense.**

 **Well, toodadoo(bye) for now!**

 **\\(0.0)/**


	3. Chapter 3

~ 10 years after training~

"Well, I guess you can leave and rejoin fairy tail" The blue dragon said. (somehow she didn't dissapear in X777)

"I'll miss you Sapphire!" I yelled.

I came out of the water with a hood over my face and started walking towards fairy tail. On the way, i-

"Ouch!" I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw a blue haired girl with white highlights. Next to her was a blue and white exceed.

"Sorry about that" She said. She looked very puzzled.

"Are you lost? Do you need any help?" I asked.

"No, we do not need any help from a stranger with a hood." The exceed replied for her.

"Snowy! Don't act so rude! Hey, i was wondering if you knew where fairy tail is." She asked.

"Yep! Surprisingly, I'm heading there too! Come on!" and dragged them towards fairy tail. While walking, we talked about what we did, what happened with our dragons and more. She was a winter dragon slayer and We became the bestest of the bestest friends. I took of my hood in the middle of walking and she stood there radiating jealousy? She saw my pure (E/C) Eyes and my beautiful (H/C) tied up to a high ponytail hair all the way down to my back. I put back on my hood. She kept on staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're so beautiful!" she replied.

"You are too Winter." I said.

"Awwww. Shanks bestie." she said. We finally reached Fairy Tail. It was way better than last time. It was beautiful. We opened the door. Everybody's eyes were staring at us.

"I would like to join fairy tail" Winter said.

"And I would like to rejoin fairy tail." I said. Everybody's eyes were now on me.

"Rejoin? What do you mean?" Gray asked. Right after that I took off my hood. Everybody was staring at me. All the girls were radiating jealousy (lol).

"(Y-Y-(Y/N)?" Natsu asked.

"Hehe Yep! It's me guys! Back from the dead!" I joked. Everyone was either gasping or saying "no way".

"(Y/N)!" A black and white exceed jumped on me. I look down and saw Ash.

"I MISSED YOU ASH!" I hugged her so tight. Gramps then came out.

"(Y-Y-(Y/N)?" He asked.

"Yep!" I replied.

"The magic council said you were dead" he replied.

"Yeah i heard, their just plain stupid or something."

"Well, there is now only one thing to do. LETS PARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" He Yelled. Everyone started joining in and having fun. My old guild mark was fading away so i had a new one on my (B/P) and it is (F/C).

I looked around for any signs of Mystogan. (Past the Edolas arc already)

"He's in Edolas now." I turned and saw Erza. Everyone's grown! i looked down in disappointment. (You knew about what Edolas was)

"Well, i promise myself that i'll find a way to see him again."

 _Later did i know that my life was about to end soon enough._

-Sorry For Sting Lovers! You gotta wait for a few chapters. your gonna meet him in GMG! See ya! Toodadoo!


	4. Chapter 4

(You live in the house you made with mystogan)

-Day after rejoining fairytail-

Your P.O.V

"Brats! Today, i will be announcing the SECOND GRAND MAGIC GAMES COMPETITORS!" Gramps said. Everybody started cheering.

"Last years was the best!" Natsu yelled.

"Thats the first one we've ever done flame-brain" Gray replied. Oh no, this is gonna get bad.

"Oh you wanna go ice princess?"

"Yeah you bet, as-"

"GUYS SHUT UP OK! JUST LISTEN!" I yelled with a dark aura around me.

"I think she just beat Erza on scary." Natsu whispered.

"Yeah totally" Gray replied.

"WHAT DID U SAY?" Erza yelled.

"Nothing!" they both said in unison.

"OK, We will be doing the same thing as last year. Fairy Tail A will have Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Wendy." Gramps said.

"YES! I"M NOT WITH THE FLAME-BRAIN!" Gray yelled. I looked at Natsu with a dark aura so Natsu stopped trying to say something back.

"Fairy Tail B will be Laxus, Gray, Gajeel and Juvia."

"AHHHH JUVIA IS WITH JUVIA'S LOVE, JUVIA'S LOVE RIVAL WILL NEVER BE WITH HIM AGAINNNNN!" Juvia said to Lucy.

"ehhhhh, i never liked Gray." Lucy replied.

"Liarrrr... Liarrrrr" Juvia said.

"Hey Gramps, Why ain't i in?" I asked.

"Oh... uhhhhh... you can be a replacement." He said quickly. I looked confused. Why didn't he pick me? I'm even stronger than Gildarts!

-Timeskip (Last day of Training for 3 mont))(In Crocus)-

I found a huge plain grassland in the middle of the forest, near where the Grand Magic Games were held. I lied down and stared up at the night sky, filled with stars. I closed my eyes and thought about my precious memories. I decided.

"Acnologia, wherever you are, i will make you proud. The wind made the grass sway in beautiful harmony. Suddenly, when i opened my eyes, i saw a green exceed, wearing a pink frog costume.

"She's not dead guys!" it replied. I sat up and saw another red exceed. When i looked further ahead, two mages were hiding behind the bushes.

"You can show yourselves you know?" I yelled directly to the bushes. Then came out a person with black hair and a guy with blonde hair. (So specific lol)

"Are you a dragon slayer?" The blonde one asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Sting, he's Rouge. The brown exceed is lector and the frog/exceed is frosh." He replied.

"I'm (Y/N) and yes, i'm a Dragon Slayer and it looks like you guys are too."

"Yeah, so you have an exceed?" Rouge asked. OH NO! I LEFT ASH BEHIND!

"Yeah... I kinda left her behinddddd... oh gosh she is gonna kill me!" I said quickly. I stood up. They saw my guild mark.

"Ugh, you're a fairryyy" Sting said. Making the "fairy" long and annoying.

"And you're a..." I looked at his shoulder. Sabertooth. Our Enemy.

"Sabertooth! Best guild in the world!" He pumped his fist to the air.

"We're suppose to be... like... enemies right?" I asked.

"Kinda, Last time we were. Well... too bad, i'm gonna kick your butt in the Grand Magic Games!" He said.

"Well, i'm kinda like a "If someone gets hurt, then i'll do it" kinda person." I said. He looked disappointed.

"Well, Is Gajeel Participating?" Rouge asked.

"Yep! Good luck to you guys! I'll be leaving!" I said while walking back to the hotel.

"Hey! We Don't Need Any Luck! We are Strong Enough!" Lector said. I stopped and looked back.

"You'll need it soon enough." I smiled and walked to the hotel.

Third P.O.V

"She has lots of confidence." Rouge said.

"Yeah, i really wish that i could fight her." Sting said.

"Frosh likes her!" Frosh said.

"Yeah, she's nice." Lector said.

"Frosh wants all of us to be friends with her!" Everybody looked at Frosh.

"Did Frosh said something wrong?" Frosh asked.

"No, I also think that we could be friends." Rouge said. Sting and lector agreed.

"Well, see you next time (Y/N)" Sting said. They all went back to their hotel.

Hey guys! wazzzzuuuuuuppppppppppppppp! i'll try to update soon.

Toodadoo!


	5. Chapter 5

~After Going Back To The Hotel~

Your P.O.V

When i went to the hotel, Laxus and Gajeel looked really worried.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Juvia IS SOMEWHERE PROBABLY DOING SOMETHING!" Gajeel yelled.

"How about Gray?" I asked.

"He's busy finding her." Laxus said camly.

"Could I replace her for now? The Grand Magic games are starting at midnight." I asked.

"YES! PLEASE REPLACE HER IF NOT WE ARE DEAD!" Gajeel yelled. I nodded my head. Gray came back saying he didn't find her.

"Where could she be?" I asked. They all said i don't know.

"EVERYBODY! WELCOME TO THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! FIRST OF ALL, I CAME TO INFORM YOU THAT THERE HAS BEEN A CHANGE TO THE RULES. NOW THE GUILD MASTERS ARE ALLOWED TO PARTICIPATE!" A holographic pumpkin head person said.

"WAIT WHAT?" Gajeel, Laxus, Gray and me all said in unison.

"YEP! WELL NOW, THEY WON'T BE IN THE TEAMS OF 5 BUT THEY MIGHT BE CHALLENGED AGAINST OTHER GUILD MASTERS FOR A BONUS FIGHT OF THE DAY!" It Yelled.

"Oh gosh this isn't good." I mumbled.

"WELL NOW LETS START! THE RULES ARE TO FIGURE OUT WHERE THE GOAL IS IN A MAZE! USE YOUR POWERS IF NEEDED!"

"Well this is easy!" Gray said all fired/iced up?

"HEY! DON'T LIFT YOUR HOPES UP! THERE IS ANOTHER THING YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW! WE ARE GOING TO TAKE AWAY ONE OF YOUR SENSES. IT IS GOING TO BE YOUR EYES! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SEE ANYTHING UNTIL YOU REACH THE GOAL OR UNTIL THE GAME ENDS!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled. The hotel started going down underground. I couldn't see anything.

"(Y/n)? Gajeel? Laxus?" The voice sounded familiar. Gray!

"Yeah i'm here!" Gajeel, Laxus and me said in unison. We started holding hands.

"I can smell where everyone is." I said.

"Me too" Gajeel said. We dragged the team forward.

"Hehehe, I smelt something when i was walking around the grand magic games area. I think i know where it is because what i smelt was very strange. It's probably the goal." I said.

"Yeah lead us there then" Gray said. I started running to the smell that smelt weird. Bam! We hit a wall. The smell was so strong now.

"Oh gosh! The smell is so strong!" Gajeel said. I nodded even though they couldn't see me. I let go of my hand and felt the wall to see if there was something. I felt a doorknob and opened it. We finally could see!

"YES! WE GOT IN!" I yelled.

"Well, Good Job Fairy Tail Team B!" The pumpkin said.

"Well what place did we get?" Gray asked.

"Hmmm... 7th place" All of our jaws dropped.

"No way... how bout Fairy Tail Team A?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh! they just found it! Well, their 8th place heheh" It said. I wished i could slap it.

"Well, At least we got it!" The maze start lifting up and suddenly we were in our hotel.

"GOODNIGHT EVERYONE AND SEE YOU TOMORROW!" The holographic pumpkin man said. I decided to take a walk outside. I saw a person few feets away from me. It smelt like... MYSTOGAN?

"MYSTOGAN?" I yelled while running towards him. He looked at me.

"(Y/N)...?" He said.

"Are you Jellal or Mystogan?" I asked.

"Second one." I started hugging him.

"I missed you soooo much!" I said. Tears started falling from his face. I wiped it off for him. We were going to kiss when i pulled away. His face was really red. I couldn't. I want to kiss him but... I have a curse. A curse that if i kissed a person, they would die. I also couldn't tell anyone because it was for my sake.

"Why?" He asked.

"I can't.. it's a long story." I said.

"You like someone else don't you?" He asked smirking.

"NO! I DON'T! PLEASE DONT THINK OF THAT! I LIKE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING!" I yelled. He laughed and hugged me. Suddenly a song started playing. The exact song when we young and we were dancing .

"Remember when we were young? Remember how good you were at dancing when we first met?" He smiled.

"Yeah! Wanna do it again?"

"May i have this dance?"

"Yes you may." We started dancing beautifully. While dancing, I thought about the memories we had.

"Hey i saw you at the maze... You were doing really good." He smiled under his mask.

"How are you here?" I asked.

"I came here for a little while so i could see you. When i found out you were alive, i needed to see you. I can only stay here for 2 days then i have to go back to Edolas . Today counts as one day." He said. I hugged him harder. He pulled away and told me to get some sleep.

I walked away from him to the hotel. I missed him soo much. I started wondering about my lips on his. My face started going really red. I then changed my mind and went to the plain grass land again to clear my mind. I laid down. After a few seconds, Someone laid down next to me. I looked next to me, it was Sting.

"Hey Sting, Hows life?" I asked him while looking up at the night sky.

"Nothing much, just stuff. You? Why are you here?" He asked.

" I'm doing good. I just came here to clear my mind for awhile."

"Can i do the same?"

"Yeah sure!" We laid down for awhile.

~Sting's P.O.V~

She's really kind. She's beautiful. I looked at her. When i looked at her, she looked at me. We stared into each others eyes in a serious tone. We looked at the night sky and started laughing. We silently fell asleep.

Hey! Got nothin to say today! Toodadoo! Hope this story gets 50 reads as soon as possible! Toodadoo again!


	6. Chapter 6

Your P.O.V

"Good Morning! FIRST OF ALL, LETS ANNOUNCE THE TEAMS THAT GOT IN!" The pumpkin head said

"Surprisingly, In 8th Place, We've got FAIRY TAIL TEAM A!" Fairy Tail Team A came out. Everybody started cheering.

"7th Place, We've got FAIRY TAIL TEAM B!" We came out and pumped our fist to the air.

"In 6th Place, We have Quatro Puppy!" Bacchus, Rocker, Jäger, Warcy and Nobarly came out and everyone started laughing and cheering.

"In 5th Place, We have Blue Pegasus!" Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve, Ren and Jenny came out. People started cheering and people were disgusted by Ichiya.

"In 4th Place, We have Mermaid Heel!" Kagura, Araña, Risley and Milliana came out while everybody started cheering and half of the crowd was looking for Kagura.

"In 3rd Place, we have Lamia Scale!"Lyon, Yuka, Chelia, Toby and Jura came out Everybody started cheering.

"In 2nd Place, We have..." Everybody started mumuriing and whispering. (Insert Awkward Silence)

"SORRY! The guild in 2nd place has been disbanded for unknown reasons! This means that Lamia scale is 2nd and so on! Now there will only be 7 teams participating!" The pumpkin head started sweating.

"NOW IN FIRST PLACE! WE HAVE SABERTOOTH!" everybody started cheer. Orga, Rouge, Yukino, Minerva and Rufus came out while pumping their fist in the air.

"Copycat" i muttered.

"NOW LET THE GAMES BEGIN! ALL THE TEAMS WILL PICK ONE PERSON TO GO OUT AND THEY WILL HAVE TO FIGHT UNDER A BLINDFOLD! HOWEVER IT IS GOING TO BE A SKY BATTLE BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO BALANCE IN A BATTLE GROUND UP IN THE AIR!"

"IF YOU FALL OFF! YOU ARE OUT OF THE GAME! THE FIRST PERSON TO DEFEAT ALL THE GUILD MEMBERS WILL WIN!"

"NOW DECIDE WHO WILL DO THIS TASK!"

"I'll do it" Gajeel said. Our team all agreed.

"OK IN MERMAID HEEL, WE HAVE ARAÑA! IN LAMIA SCALE WE HAVE YUKA! IN BLUE PEGASUS WE HAVE REN! IN QUATRO PUPPY WE HAVE ROCKER! IN FAIRY TAIL TEAM A WE HAVE WENDY! IN FAIRY TAIL TEAM B WE HAVE GAJEEL AND IN SABERTOOTH WE HAVE ROUGE!"

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" The battle ground started to lift up and everybody tried to make the land balance so they wouldn't fall. I didn't want to watch the fight so i went out without anyone noticing me.

I went out to the grassland and looked around me. Something felt wrong.

"Hey, You okay?" Sting suddenly came behind me. Something still felt wrong.

"Yeah, it's just something feels wrong." I told him. He looked around and sniffed the air.

"Hey, i think it's here!" He held my hand and dragged me into the forest which was located at the end of the grassland. We slowly went in the forest and saw pieces of blue materials everywhere.

"No... it can't be" I gasped.

"What?" Sting asked. I grabbed him and ran towards the smell. The smell of blood.

"Oh My God!" Sting gasped. It was Juvia. Her mark on her left tigh was filled with blood and was gone. She's lying on the ground with her clothes all torn up. There was a sign saying " Her pesky friends are next"

"We have to get her to the nurse now!" I checked her pulse. There was nothing.

"No.. No! Please don't die on me!" I yelled at her. Tears started forming in my eyes.

"Whoever did this to you, will pay." I promised. Sting helped me carry her to the grand magic games.

"Go back to your guild mates." I said.

"I'm sorry about her." I nodded and turned into air (you have elemental powers if you don't remember.) and transported into the infirmary.

"What on earth has happened?" Porlyusica said.

"I-i- found her in the- forest... Is she alright?" I asked. She looked at her body.

"Bring her guild mates. In case she doesn't make it." I started crying.

"Now get out human!" She yelled at me. I ran out trying to stop crying.

"Why are you crying (Y/N)" Gray asked.

"I need to tell something the whole guild." I told him. He nodded. I ran to Warren and asked him to switch on his telepathy.

"Guys, i meet at the infirmary at the end of the grand magic games. It's important." I said.

"Ok" Everybody replied.

"AND THE WINNER IS... YUKA SUZUKI!" Everybody started cheering. Gajeel probably didn't win because of his motion sickness (LOL).

"NEXT CHALLENGE IS THAT A PERSON IN THE TEAM HAS TO TRY AND REACH THE END OF THE MAZE WHICH MOVES SHAPE EVERY SECOND."

"Pfth that's easy. I'll do it" Gray said.

"Since Gray's doing it, i'm doing it." Lyon said. He suddenly noticed something.

"Hey where's Juvia?"

"None of your business" I said coldly. Lyon and Gray were confused.

"Just go out to the arena already!" I yelled.

"Yes (Y/N)!" They rushed out to the battle arena. I didn't pay attention of what happened next because i just ran out to the forest to search for clues.

"i'm coming with you!" Sting yelled. I told him to be quiet. We went out to the forest and saw more blood. We kept following the trail of blood until we-

"Oh My GOD!" I gasped.

"Oh gosh." Sting gasped feeling sick. There were 5 bodies scattered on the ground. Parts of their body were sliced out

"Isn't that-" Sting said.

"People from Raven Tail?" I continued. The guild marks were just like Juvia's. It disappeared and was covered in blood.

"Raven Tail was disbanded right?" Sting asked.

"Yeah, however i think they came back again. They were probably 2nd place. That's why they said there wasn't 2nd place" I replied.

"Oh gosh. Sting what do we do?"

"Run." He said.

"What?"

"I SAID RUN!" We ran as fast as we could out of the forest. I looked behind me and there was a boy with black hair covered in blood. He looks familiar. The second time i blinked. He was gone.

"He's Gone" I said. We sat at the grassland. I transported the bodies to the grassland next to us.

"What are we gonna do?" Sting asked.

"i don't know..." i said softly.

I transported all of us right in front of the infirmary.

"Go, Make sure your guild members are safe." Sting nodded and ran back.

I opened the door and dumped all the bodies in front of Porlyusica. Her eyes grew wider.

"How...?" She asked.

"Found them near the area Juvia was." I replied. I helped her bring the 5 raven tail members into beds.

"Go outside, NOW!"

"Yes ma'am!" I ran out quickly.

"THE WINNER IS GRAY FULLBUSTER!" Everyone started cheering.

"OK NOW LAST CHALLENGE OF THE DAY! CHOOSE ONE PERSON IN THE TEAM CAN CHOOSE TO DEFEAT ANY GUILD MASTERS AND IF YOU DEFEAT ALL OF THE GUILD MASTERS, YOUR TEAM WILL GAIN 50+ POINTS!"

"I'm doing this." I said immediatly.

"Aww you're even weaker than me, i still haven't seen your power. It must be weak." Laxus said.

"Oh, you'll see." I replied.

"OK FOR LAMIA SCALE, WE HAVE CHELIA! FOR BLUE PEGASUS WE HAVE HIBIKI! FOR MERMAID HEEL WE HAVE KAGURA! FOR SABERTOOTH WE HAVE MINERVA! FOR FAIRY TAIL TEAM A WE HAVE NATSU! FOR TEAM B WE HAVE (Y/N)! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

"NOW LET'S START WITH CHELIA, HOW MANY GUILD MASTERS WOULD YOU LIKE TO FIGHT?"

"ALL" Chelia replied.

"ALL? OK FIRST YOU WILL BE UP AGAINST YOUR OWN MASTER! The pumpkin cheerfully said.

"That's unfair!" She said.

"LET'S START!" Ooba Babasamma twisted her fingers and Chelia started spinning soo fast that you could nearly see a tornado. After she stopped. Chelia dropped down to the ground since she's really dizzy.

"i'm disappointed in you." Ooba said to Chelia.

"NEXT WE HAVE KAGURA! HOW MANY GUILD MASTERS DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT?"

"How many guild masters are there?"

"Right now, we have 5: Fairy Tail's, Sabertooth, Blue pegasus, Quatro Puppy's and Lamia Scale's " the pumpkin said.

"I'll do 5"

"OK! KAGURA WILL DEFEAT 5 GUILD MASTERS! LET'S START WITH BLUE PEGASUS MASTER!"

"Pfth easy peasy" Kagura said. She swung her sword and it went right through him. He then stole her sword and swung her sword at her. In the end, Kagura fainted because of her sword.

"OK NEXT IS HIBIKI! HOW MANY GUILD MASTERS WOULD YOU LIKE TO FIGHT?" the pumpkin head said.

"1"

"OK YOU WILL BE FIGHTIN AGAINST SABERTOOTH'S MASTER!"

"oh no..." Hibiki said.

"haha, i'm all fired up!" Sting said.

"HEY THATS MY LINE!" Natsu yelled.

"well, too bad, it's my line now!" Sting chuckled.

"Light Dragon Roar" Sting shouted. A burst of light came out of his mouth and straight to Hibiki. A huge explosion happened and in the end, Hibiki fainted.

"NOW NATSU DRAGNEEL, HOW MANY GUILD MASTERS DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT?"

"All of them" Natsu chuckled.

"LETS START WITH YOUR OWN GUILD MASTER!"

"HEHE I'm all fired up now!" Natsu laughed. Suddenly A huge fist smashed Natsu on the ground and picked him up and smashed him on the ground several times till he fainted.

"poor him, he shouldn't get distracted that easily" I whispered.

"LAST ONE! (Y/N)! HOW MANY GUILD MASTERS WOULD YOU LIKE TO DEFEAT?"

"All" i said without hesitating.

"OK FIRST YOU WILL BE UP AGAINST QUATRO PUPPY'S GUILD MASTER"

We stood opposite each other. I then clapped my hands two times and he fainted because i stopped his heart beat from my air magic for two seconds.

"NO WAY!" the pumkin head started sweating.

"NEXT YOU ARE GOING TO BE UP AGAINST BLUE PEGASUS MASTER!"

However, before he even came on the battle ground, you stripped him out of oxygen and he started choking to death. Next came Lamia Scale's Master. She spinned me around so much but i set her up on fire, when i stopped spinning, i knocked her out cold. Next came Sting, he tried punching me but my hand stopped him. I then grabbed that hand and pulled him close to me while i use my other hand to punch his face. _Bam_ he's fainted. Last was Makarov.

"It's nice to fight my own guild master." I got smashed by his fist. I later stood up and drowned him in water while stripping him out of oxygen. After a few seconds i won.

"OH MY GOD! (Y/N) WON!"

~~~ Horrible ending~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Your P.O.V

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO ONE OF OUR NAKAMA?" Natsu yelled/asked.

" I don't know! I just saw her in the forest." I told him. Everybody was shocked to see the bodies that were bruised badly.

"Everybody! Don't worry about it for now! Go get some sleep!" Master said. Everyone went back to the hotel except for me. I went out to the forest again to look for clues. When i went in the forest, a group of people and i saw someone lying down, facing the other side, badly hurt. I couldn't really see or smell if it was someone i know because it was really dark and because i was too tired. I flipped the body so i could see who it was.

It was Mystogan.

"Oh My God! MYSTOGAN! Are you ok?" I ran to him and shook him. His eyes opened.

"Run! Please!" He yelled weakly.

"I'm never going to leave you here like this!" I yelled. I faced the group of people.

"No way... It's her..." They whispered. Suddenly, they bowed down and disappeared. I brought him to the grass plain and gave him more oxygen (With air magic haha). He later woke up.

"(Y/n)?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I said tiredly, i was sitting on top of him, treating his bruises. We leaned close together. When we were few inches a part, since i was soooo tired, insetad of leaning closer, i slept.

~Mystogan's P.O.V~

Why did she sleep on top of me? I held her close to me. She probably was too tired. Hmm maybe i should try sleeping. I closed my eyes.

~Your P.O.V~

I woke up and was lying down at the grass field. I saw a note lying down. _"Went to Edolas for awhile, Good luck, hope you beat those Sabertooth guys!" - Mystogan *Winks*._

"I promise I will Mystogan." I promised. When i went to the grand magic games, everyone was worried because i wasn't there for the whole night. I told them not to worry because i was trying to get some space for awhile.

"WELCOME EVERYBODY! 3rd DAY OF GRAND MAGIC GAMES! THIS DAY WE WILL BE CHOOSING COMBATS TO FIGHT EACH OTHER! FIRST WILL BE LAXUS FROM FAIRY TAIL TEAM B COMPETING WITH KAGURA FROM MERMAID HEEL!" Like yesterday, i left the grand magic games and went to the grass plain. I later saw a trace of blood leading to the other side of the forest. I followed it until i...

"AHH!" Someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped up and looked behind me. It was sting.

"Hehehe! I scared you didn't i?" He smiled. His smile was so nice? well, i shook my head and kept following the trail of the blood. I saw Kagura's body lying down dead/

"Hey? Isn't she fighting with Laxus?" Sting asked. My eyes widen.

"We need to get Laxus out of there, NOW!" Sting carried Kagura while i teleported us to the nurse.

"PORLYUSICA!" she looked at me.

"Isn't she the one fighting with Laxus?" I nodded.

"Go GET HIM OUT OF THERE! NOW GET OUT PESKY HUMANS!" She yelled. Me and Sting ran out. Somehow it looked like Laxus was winning. I suddenly remembered something. In an old book i read, it said that dragons could communicate with each other telepathically, maybe dragon slayers can do that too?

"LAXUS GET OUT OF THE BATTLE FIELD! THAT ISN'T KAGURA, KAGURA IS IN THE NURSE!" I yelled in my head. Somehow it worked but... all of the dragon slayers in the grand magic games also heard it.

"oops?" I whispered. Laxus smartly didn't get distracted and asked her who she was. She just smiled and whispered something and Laxus just passed out. I ran towards him to hear his heart beat. Oh no... I looked at my guild mates worriedly and transported Laxus to the infirmary.

"What happened?" Porlyusica asked.

"He just passed out" I told her.

"Ok, (Y/n) Answer me truthfully. Do you know who Zeref is?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a relationship with him" My eyes widen.

" Yes... I ran away from him because he likes me and i don't like him" She looked confused.

"He wants me to be his wife" I said.

~~ CLIFF HANGERRRR~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

"Tell Master, now." Porlyusica said. I nodded and went to master. I told him about everything as his eyes widen in shock.

"I will bring harm to this guild, could i leave this guild?" I asked.

"We are nakamas, we look for each other, we care for each other. Even if harm will come to us, we will risk our lives for you, for each and everyone of us" Gramps tried convincing me. I stayed quiet to tell him that i still wanted to leave.

"Ok, you get to leave at the end of Grand Magic games" I nodded.

"NEXT UP IS NATSU FROM FAIRY TAIL TEAM B VS ROUGE FROM SABERTOOTH!" The pumpkin head shouted. I ran out to the forest again.

"Hey, I'm coming too!" Sting yelled.

"SHHHH" i whispered. We went out to search for bodies. Wait. OMG i forgot about ash! My exceed! ahhh! She is gonna be sooo mad at me! I told Sting i'll be back and teleported back to get ash.

"Ash?" i said while looking around. I asked panther lily, Happy and Carla. They said she went to the forest to get some fresh air.

"NO!" I yelled. Everyone near me stared at me. I teleported to the forest.

"Sting, she went to the forest!" We later found Ash lying down, weak in the forest. I ran up to her and carried her while we search for other bodies in the forest. I turned back and saw

the black mage Zeref.

"Why, (Y/N), Why could you choose two boys but not me? Why? Couldn't you choose me?" I just looked down.

"What is he talking about?" Sting asked.

"If you don't answer me (Y/n), i'm sadly this handsome boy will perish." He looked to his left. I followed his gaze.

It was Mystogan.

"NO! DON'T KILL HIM! JUST TAKE ME AND LEAVE EVERYONE ELSE BE!" I yelled.

"Who's that?" Sting asked. I ignored him.

"Nah, i also need you to do something." he said.

"WHAT ALREADY, YOU PUT THE CURSE ON ME! WHAT ELSE DO YOU NEED ME TO DO?"

"You have to forget about these two because they will one day ruin your life." he calmly said.

"NO I WILL NEVER FORGET THEM."

"THEN TELL ME WHY THEM, NOT ME?" Zeref shouted.

"BECAUSE YOU MADE MY LIFE NOTHING BUT DEATH, WHEN I CAME HERE, I FOUND NAKAMAS, PEOPLE WHO LOVE ME BECAUSE OF WHO I AM, THEY DIDN'T FEAR ME. YOU, YOU MADE MY LIFE HORRIBLE, YOU PUT THAT CURSE ON ME, THE CURSE WHICH I WOULD DIE IF I KISSED SOMEONE? WHY?"

" I DID THAT BECAUSE YOU... YOU REJECTED SOO MANY BOYS WHO LOVED YOU, SOME EVEN LOVED YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE! I NEEDED TO TEACH YOU A LESSON." He yelled.

"Just leave them alone and leave this place, immediately and stop killing people." I said with deadly barrier surrounding me, killing all the trees near me.

"How did u do that?" Sting asked.

"I didn't kill them, if i did they wouldn't have bruises and cuts" Zeref said.

"LIAR! DEATH DRAGON ROAR" A huge black wave shot Zeref. He passed out.

"Is he dead?" Sting asked. I shook my head.

"He's immortal, he's just gonna pass out for few days.

"You're a death dragon slayer" I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"They will fear me" i said.

"They won't. Their your nakamas. Nakamas won't get scared of you. Instead, they don't care they just care for you." Sting patted me on the head. I ran to Mystogan and shook him.

"Who is this guy?" Sting asked.

"The boy who changed my life. The boy who introduce me to Fairy Tail." I smiled while tears started forming in my eyes. I quickly made air bandages and treated Mystogan's bruises. I stood up and walked forwards.

"AHH!" It was a cliff, not a tall one though. Sting came and held my hand, pulling my hand. Somehow, he fell with me and we rolled down. Sting was on top of me, we were leaning closer.

"(Y/N)?" Mystogan said in a weak voice. I looked up and saw Mystogan.


	9. Chapter 9

I stood up.

"Mystogan you're awake!" I smiled.

"Who's that?"

"That's Sting."

"In Sabertooth?"

"Yep" He turned away, he looked mad about something.

"I don't think he likes you" i whispered and teleported him back to the grand magic games. I ran towards Mystogan.

"You like him don't you?" He asked softly.

"I like him as a friend." I reached out to him. He shook my hand off.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Did you know i wanted you to be the Queen of Edolas?" He asked softly.

"I-I- I" I hesitated.

"Now, i don't think there's a chance you would agree." He said softly.

"No.. It's just i don't want to leave Earthland, it's where i live." I said quietly. You knew the rules. if you became the Queen, you had to stay in Edolas forever, unless you go back for a few days.

"If you aren't going to be the queen, Erza Knightwalker will be the queen." I widen my eyes.

"Oh..."

"Now if you excuse me, you can go back to the guy." He snapped and vanished. Tears started forming in my eyes. I fell down to the ground. _Why is he acting so cruel?_ I transported back to the grand magic games. Right, i have to focus on today because it is the last day of the Grand Magic Games. We have to get to the top like last time.

"NOW THE LAST GAMES WE HAVE IT WILL BE JUST LIKE LAST YEAR!"

"DEFEAT THE TEAM LEADER, YOU'll GET 5+points. Defeat a team member, you'll get 1+ point!"

"NOW LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO THE NEW FAIRY TAIL TEAM!" We had to combine our team because i have no idea? (lol). Me, Laxus, Gray, Natsu and Erza were shown on the lacrima screen. Everybody started cheering. Juvia, Gajeel and the others were outside in the woods trying to find anybody suspicious.

"Ok! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" We started to use the same strategy as the last years fairy tail team did before. We closed our eyes. The first (Mavis) new that the few mages will come to us. When we opened our eyes, Rufus, Bacchus, Kagura, Lyon and Rouge were right in front of us. Just like the first estimated. Laxus was against Rufus. Gray was against Lyon. Erza was against Bacchus. Natsu was against Rouge and I was against Kagura. I ran towards an empty space so that we didn't interrupt anybody's fight.

"Who are you? What do you want? I know you're not Kagura." I said. I waved my hands while plants shot up and covered her.

"Call me the person under the hood. All my life, i've been waiting to kill you." She chuckled. She cut through the barrier and ran towards me.

"Why? Why me?" I asked. I lifted my hand and a wave of wind came and pushed her few feets backwards.

"Aren't you more powerful than Zeref?"She asked. I didn't say anything. She got up.

"Oh, i know all about your powers. This isn't even your true powers." She said. Trying to kill me with a blade. I got mad. When i mean mad, really mad. I waved my hands and stuck her into a wall.

"What are you going to do after that?" I asked closely in her ear.

"Oh, I will become the most power fullest wizard in the world" She pushed me so hard that i slammed against the wall.

"you know its not that simple." I said.

"Oh, its really simple, i'm going to surpass you. By this." She showed a knife that had ancient writings on them. It had a dark aura around it.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I'll tell you after i do this." She threw the knife at me. I caught it.

"Haha, this was exactly how i planned it to be. The knife is covered in Acnologia's blood. It is meant to kill anyone immortal. This was suppose to be used on Zeref but who cares? I win." I started choking.

"You dare use my dad's blood on me?" I yelled in fury. She just laughed.

"You'll die in a few minutes." She chuckled.

"Fairy Tail, I never thought that this was the last few minutes of my life but i need to tell you something. Every second i spent with you guys made me feel like i was in heaven. You guys warmed my hearts, you guys made me cry, laugh and give me a shoulder if i needed it. When i die, please don't cry. It will just make my heart break even more. Just please live your life to the fullest. Never forget me. I love you guys so much." I said towards the lacrima. Every Fairy Tail member was crying so hard. I felt myself dying. I coughed out blood.

" And guys, if you see Mystogan, ask him to forgive me. Tell him that i love him and that i will never forget him." I fell to my knees.

"Sting..." I smiled. I closed my eyes and felt my body hit the ground.

 **Haha, i'm gonna end this chapter here! don't worry, the book hasn't ended yet!**


	10. Chapter 10

Third P.O.V

Natsu was sitting on the grassland, since her scent showed the most there.

"Where's (Y/N)?" Someone behind him asked. Natsu looked behind and saw Mystogan. Natsu tossed a flashback lacrima.

"Why did you?" Mystogan looked up and Natsu was gone. Mystogan played the flashback lacrima and saw your dying words. He started crying. He crushed the lacrima and disappeared.

"I forgive you, (Y/N) (E/C)"

~Somewhere Else~

"Hey, could i ask you a question?" Sting asked Erza. Erza nodded.

"What's Mystogan's his relationship with (Y/N)?"Erza's eye's widen.

"She never told you?" She asked, looking surprised.

"No." Sting said. Erza sighted.

"Mystogan was the reason she joined Fairy Tail. They both had a close childhood together. One day everybody thought she died because she was pushed underwater and was never found. It was a really hard time for Mystogan. Now he has to push pass it again." Erza sighed again, shaking her head.

"You shouldn't ask any one about (Y/N) for now..." She left. Sting looked up at the sky.

"I have a feeling that i'll see you again (Y/N)" Sting said towards the sky.

~Few years after your death~

Everybody was having fun as you said. Natsu and Gray are fighting. Everybody partying. However, today was your death anniversary. Everybody was dull. Nobody spoke a thing. Everybody comes visit your grave once in awhile. At the grave, everybody was gathered.

"Ah! We need to cheer up everybody! Remember what (Y/N) said?" Winter, Your best friend said.

"Yeah! We can't let her down!" Ash and Snowy (Your best friend's exceed) exclaimed.

"Hey I'm gonna go get a job done!" Someone said.

"Yeah!" Everybody now ran to the guild getting a job request. However, there was something strange. Wendy Marvell looked up at a job request.

HELP WANTED FROM WENDY MARVEL

HELP CURE THIS GIRL FOUND IN THE FOREST

 _LOCATION:~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _(Make it up)_

REWARD: 3,000,000 JEWLS

"OH MY GOD! 3,000,000? What for?" Wendy exclaimed.

"OMG! THAT CAN PAY MY RENTTT!" Lucy screamed in joy. Erza, Gray, Winter, Natsu, Lucy and the exceeds came along with Wendy.

In the forest, there was a small hut. They went in.

"Hello?" Lucy asked.

"Anyone here?" Wendy asked. They looked in the rooms. Suddenly, there was an enchantment. Natsu, Gray, Winter, Erza, Lucy and the exceeds were stuck in a invisible cage.

"Your friends here will be stripped out of oxygen unless you quickly help cure someone." Someone in the shadows said. He came out. He had a mohawk and sunglasses. He was wearing a cloak. two more people came out of the shadows. One had long hair touching the ground. He had lots of bangles around his hands. The other guy was bald with a lot of piercings.

"Who do you want me to cure-?" Wendy asked, scared for life. They pushed out a coffin and opened it.

It was (Y/N)


	11. Chapter 11

Third P.O.V

"WHAT?!" Everybody yelled.

"Why do you want to cure her? Aren't you the bad guys?" Erza asked.

"Oh, we planted a lacrima that turns her soul around, causing her to become evil." The Bald guy said. He clicked his fingers and all of them started chocking except for Wendy.

"I can't-" she stuttered.

"Do it... I know that her soul will never turn." Natsu said. Everybody else agreed. After awhile (Y/N) steped out of the coffin.

"Hehehe." She waved her hand and all three guys died.

"Well, Well,Well, who's here. How dare they forced you to revive me." She twirled her fingers.

"Do you remember us?" Gray asked.

"I don't remember anything. I should just kill you." She looked closely at Gray.

"Do you remember Mystogan or Sting? You must remember!" Natsu said determined.

Your P.O.V

My head start aching. Memories came. I held my hands on my temple.

'ARHHHH STOP IT!" I yelled. I ran out of the hut and ran into the woods. All the memories came back. I remembered everything. I sat down next to a tree. I saw Winter running in the woods with Snowy. I found out that they were running away from something.

"(Y/N)?" Winter asked.

"Winter?" The monster got Snowy.

"LET HER GO!" Winter yelled.

"Haha, NO!" The monster yelled.

"(Y/N) HELP ME PLEASE!" I just stood there doing nothing. I don't know why. I just didn't want to help for some reason. The lacrima must have still turned my soul. Right after that, Winter screamed. Something unbelievable happened. I looked at the monster.

The monster tore Snowy apart.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Winter screamed with tears falling out from her eyes. She looked at me evilly.

"You could have helped. I thought you were my best friend." She glared at me.

"I..." Winter ran off, freezing me. (She has winter dragon slayer magic). Few minuites later, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Wendy saw me frozen. Gray waved his hand and the ice melted off.

" Sorry, Guys, i remember everything now." I apologized to all of them. They nodded.

"I have to go back to the guild, Winter is so mad at me." I said.

"Was she the one who froze you?" Gray asked. I nodded.

"How could she do that to her nakama?" Natsu clenched his fists. I looked at parts of Snowy's body. Everybody followed where i was looking. Everybody gasped.

"You did this?" Lucy asked.

"No, a monster did it but i didn't help because the soul changing lacrima thing prevented me." I said. I started running towards the guild. Everybody else started following me.

~Timeskip to the guild~

I went in. Everybody gasped.

"What. On. Earth. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Winter said strictly. Her eyes were red.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail what do you mean by what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You.. killed SNOWY! SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!" She yelled.

"ICE DRAGON ROAR!" A whitish blue beam came out of her mouth. I waved my hands and it disappeared.

"You are too weak to save Snowy." She spit on me.

"I had a soul changing lacrima planted inside me!" I told her.

"Liar, you didn't even wanted to help me, your soul was already black. You're evil, you should be banned from the guild."

"WINTER DRAGON IRON FIST!" She came to punched me. I held her fist and threw her to the wall opposite me. Everybody was just shocked that i was alive.

"You don't even care about your nakamas! You only care about Mystogan and Sting" She said, disgusted. I got furious. I used my air magic and got 6 knives from the kitchen. I threw it at her. Everybody gasped. It pinned her up to the wall.

"Never say their names like that." I said furiously and left the guild (not like quit the guild lol).

I need to see Mystogan.

I need to see Sting.


	12. Chapter 12

Your P.O.V

It was strange because the woods i ran to didn't look like it's misty. I keep running into the heart of the fore-

"AHH!" I screamed. 10 people grabbed me and put a magic sealer cuffs on me. They kidnapped me and knocked me out.

Third P.O.V

Team Natsu were running out of the guild, looking for her.

"Forest-Find-me." (Y/N) voice was in Natsu's head. He looked around.

"Did you hear that?" Natsu asked.

"No, what did you hear?" Lucy asked. Natsu ignored her and started running until-

"Ouch!" Natsu yelled. He looked up. It was Sting.

"Did you hear that?" Sting asked.

"Yeah!" Natsu said. They started running towards the forest. They kept going in the forest until they stopped. Everybody else dropped down because they were too tired and they were sweating.

"What's- wrong..?" Lucy asked, panting hard. Sting and Natsu started sniffing the ground.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST"

"LIGHT DRAGON IRON FIST"

They yelled synchronized. They punched the ground and everybody/everything started falling down.

"Hello?" Erza asked. Everybody started pulling themselves out of the rubble.

"What happened?" Someone whispered. Everybody heard footsteps coming closer.

"I don't know. Come, let's take a look at the girl" Another person whispered. Natsu and Sting followed them.

"Guys! It might be a trap!" Lucy yelled/whispered. They didn't care. Few seconds later, everybody was following them. They peeked through a hole in a wall. They saw (Y/N) tied up, looking like she passed out. Everybody's hands started clenching.

"Well,Well,Well. Look Who's here." A voice said. They looked at a girl with long purple hair with sunglasses. (Y/N) didn't reply. She was still staying still. The girl, kicked her in the stomach. (Y/N) started coughing up blood. Natsu was going to smash through the walls but Erza and Lucy stopped him.

"Zeref, is going to be so happy, he's going to get all your power from this beautiful lacrima and become so powerful." She touched the lacrima like it meant so much to her.

"After this sucks out all your power, if you're lucky enough, you will still be alive but you won't have ANY magical power" The girl started laughing. (Y/N) chuckled.

"What's wrong? Miss your boyfriends.?" The girl laughed.

"Oh, No, it's just that if i don't survive, my nakamas will never forgive you, instead, they'll make you our enemy." (Y/N) laughed.

"Pfth, they don't even know where we are. How could they even save you, they don't care about you, your soul is already black." The girl lifted (Y/N) chin up. (Y/N) eyes were red. The girl jumped back because there was a dark aura barrier around (Y/N). She looked at the hole where Natsu and the others were looking through and gave them a signal. Natsu smashed through the wall burning everything that he sees. Everybody started fighting. The girl had teleportation magic, causing her to defend herself easily. More backup guards started coming. Sting was helping to get the magic sealer cuffs off of me.  
 **Your P.O.V**  
"Sting?" You said weakly.  
"Yeah?" He took his eyes off the magic sealer cuff. I just smiled.  
"Come on, let's get everybody outtake here after I destroy this lacrima" Sting grinned.  
"NATSU? SOME HELP HERE?" He pointed at the both did their iron dragon fist. The huge lacrima exploded while I sucked all my magic back.  
"I got a fire in my belly" I prepared for my death dragon roar. The second time I blinked, I was in Sting's arms, getting further from our battle scene.  
"Never leave me again" Sting muttered.

I promise.  
I will never leave you again.


	13. Chapter 13

"WHAT?!" I screamed. No it can't be. Winter...

"She- died?" I stuttered as i started rubbing my temples. Gray reached out for my shoulder to comfort me. I dodged it and quickly ran away. I went to my house that i made with Mystogan and quickly lied down on my bed. Regret. I turned to my right and saw a circular object. When I looked at it, i felt like my magic was draining from that. I reached out to the circular object with my foot and touched it. The moment I touched it, both of my foot got sucked on top of it, causing my body to slide of the bed, standing on the circular object. Suddenly it started to glow, when i blinked again, It stopped. I looked around. I wasn't in my bedroom. I was in... Edolas? I looked around, I was in a castle with lots of beautiful carvings on the wall.

"Wow" I gasped. It was beautiful. I looked in front of me. There was a huge door with beautiful decorations.

"Hey, Who are you?" I turned around. Two soldiers came up to me.

"(Y/N)" I stuttered.

"Why are you here?" The one solider asked.

"I don't know, I stepped on something and it brought me here." I said.

"Let's bring her to the king" One of the soldiers said. They dragged be through the door. I looked up and saw.

"Mystogan?" I gasped. I ran towards him, hugging him tightly. His reaction wasn't what I expected. He was just smiling. No tears. Nothing.

"It's ok. Guards, you can leave." The soldiers nodded and left. Mystogan quickly brought his face towards mine, leaning towards me for a kiss. I tried pushing away but... Oh no. I blinked. His body fell to the ground. Tears started forming in my eyes.

"Mystogan?" I shook him. He still didn't moved. I hugged him tightly in the arms.

"Please don't die" I cried. His body started glowing, his face started disappearing. I wiped my tears.

"Someone's been acting as Mystogan?" I gasped. Now, lying dead on the floor was another guy that pretended to be Mystogan.

"Does that mean Mystogan is captured?" I asked myself. I walked out the door. The soilders looked at me confused since my expression was furious.

"Wait here. Don't go in the room." I said in an angry tone.

"Yes Ma'am" They stuttered. I jumped on the circular object and went to Earthland for help. I ran towards the guild.

"Erza! Natsu! Lucy! Happy! Gray! Wendy!" I yelled.

"Me?" They all said in unision.

"COME NOW!" I dragged them towards the circular object.

"What is that?" Lucy asked.

"A teleportation lacrima, the rarest object in the world. I heard that it can travel through worlds." Erza said. I grabbed all of them and jumped on the lacrima. We all got transported to Edolas.

"Wow..." Gray said, looking around.

"So, why did you bring us here?" Erza asked.

"To kick people's butt?" Natsu said, beaming.

"Mystogan is captured somewhere. Someone's been acting as him the whole time with a face mask." I quickly said. They nodded.

"So what do we do?" Wendy asked.

"Find him and kick anybody's butt if they block our way." I answered.

"Let's Go!" We all yelled in unison.


End file.
